prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
YPC5GG14
Mirukii Roozu no Himitsu! ''is the fourteen episode of Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! the fifth season in the ''Pretty Cure franchise and sequel to Yes! Pretty Cure 5. Synopsis The episode starts when Kurumi is walking on the street and sees Natsu-san dressed up is strange clothes. Later, Kurumi gave tea to everyone at Natts House. Nozomi wanted to eat some mamedaifuku too, but Kurumi says there is only enough for two. They get into a fight over food and Rin sees this strangely familiar. Meanwhile, at Eternal, Anacondy came to Bunbee, saying his report is pretty good, but there is a problem - he signed not as Bunbee. Bunbee said this was based on Scorp's data, so he signed his name too. Anacondy said there is noone at Eternal with such nam. Remembering the scary Anacondy, he agreed to delete Scorp's name from the report. Back at Natts House, the girls noticed Kurumi is acting a bit strange and she told them everything. Natsu-san then came, saying he he is going to the store and the girls decided to follow him. Kouji, Shiroh and Kurumi stayed at the store. Kurumi told Kouji to take it easy and Shiroh will finish cleaning, because he isn't doing anything right now. Shiroh started defending himself, saying Milk isn't sending letters anymore. Kurumi then started panicking, saying if she's not writing means she's doing good. And from the stories she heard that Milk is wonderful person. Kouji said there were no stories about Milk. He grew suspicious. Meanwhile, the Cures were following Natsu-san at shopping. He saw him buying peppers and some strange fabric. Nozomi got an idea and rushed home to tell everyone. She said, that Natts House will become ramen store and the fabric is for uniforms. Everyone got their crazy idea out, saying that besides this they have no idea about everything. Natts returned and everyone decided to not tell him anything. Later, King Donuts decided to talk with Natts. He said he should unite with everyone. To succeed they need to unite the powers of red and blue roses. He suggested him to tell everyone about the identity of Kurumi. Later Natsu-san met kurumi and they had a talk near the store. He asked where is she living. He knew she has nowhere to go and said he'll welcome her to Natts House. Kurumi also asked about why is he acting like that. Natsu-san said he is just learning about this world's history and he feels that by knowing it he can help Palmier kingdom and prevent similar tragedy. Suddenly Bunbee came and Kurumi transformed to Milky Rose. Scorp said, that from Scorp's data he knows she is lacking experience. Then the 5 Cures came and transformed. Bunbee created boat/ship hoshina and the Cures started fighting it. He used his rockets on the mascots and Rose took the move. Bunbee caught the mascots and threw them away taking the Rose Pact. Natts didn't wanted to let it go, saying that in this world where bigger nation took over smaller because of pepper and other cultures destroying many unique cultures in process. He won't let this happen again. When Bunbee was about to throw off Natts, King Donuts came using his move. Then Rose appeared in front of him kicking him away and then used her Blizard defeating hoshina. Rose was about to leave when Dream started shaking her hand. She wanted to leave but couldn't and then disappeared in the puff of smoke. The Cures thought she disappeared again until they heard brief -mil. They saw that where Rose just standed it was Milk. Everyone realized Rose was Milk except Nozomi, who said that Milk just missed Rose, and Urara, who was surprised after the others said Rose was Milk. Then King Donuts left. He gave them a card to contact him just in case. He asked Syrup to take him back to the kingdom, because there is delicious food called donuts. Later, Nozomi and Kurumi, who was living at Natts House again, were arguing about how to clean the store. Natsu-san said, that thanks to Coco he decided to learn about history by his own experience. He asked why was this colored clothing for and the screen showed a sign on the door decorated by colorful fabric with Milk written on it. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua *Milk / Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Syrup / Shiroh Amai *Mailpo Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! episodes Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!